helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiyama Yurika
ゆりか |image = Akiyama-yurika.jpg |caption = Akiyama Yurika promoting "Never Never Give Up" |imagewidth = 220px |nickname = Akkyan (あっきゃん) |birthdate = |birthplace = Kanagawa, Japan |genre = Japanese Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2004-2015 |label = (2004-2006) Good Factory Record (2006-2008) TN-Mix (2008-2012) Pony Canyon (2008-2012) Victor Entertainment (2012-2015) PICCOLO TOWN (2015) |agency = (2004-2007) (2007-2015) (2015) |acts = Hello Pro Egg, THE Possible, |zodiac = |bloodtype = AB |height = 158cm |group = Ciao Bella Cinquetti |join = August 6, 2006 |mcolor = Purple |debutsingle = Young DAYS!!|lastsingle = Omotesandou / Futakotamagawa / Never Never Give Up|graduate = August 10, 2015 |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 20, 2004 |generation1 = 1st Generation |left1 = October 13, 2007 |days1 = 3 Years, 3 Months, 24 Days |blog = |twitter = }} Akiyama Yurika (秋山ゆりか) is a former Japanese idol and actress. She was best known for being a member of Ciao Bella Cinquetti (formerly known as THE Possible) from 2006 to 2015. She initially joined Hello! Project in June 2004 as a member of Hello Pro Egg, later graduated from Hello! Project in 2007 when THE Possible was transferred to . After releasing their first single under Ciao Bella Cinquetti, Akiyama graduated from the group on August 10, 2015 and subsequently retired from the entertainment industry. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2007 On October 13, she graduated from Hello Pro Egg along with the other members of THE Possible. 2015 On August 10, she graduated from Ciao Bella Cinquetti and retired from the entertainment industry. Personal Life Family= Akiyama has a brother 4 years younger than her. Her family owns 3 dogs, named Kane, Ron and Rinrin. |-|Education= When Akiyama joined Hello Pro Egg in June 2004, she was a sixth year elementary school student. She graduated from high school in March 2010. |-|Friendships= Akiyama most notably got along best with Okada Robin Shoko and Goto Yuki in Ciao Bella Cinquetti. |-|Nicknames= *'Akkyan' (あっきゃん): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Akiyama Yurika (秋山ゆりか) *'Nickname:' Akkyan (あっきゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Place of Birth:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Bloodtype:' AB *'Height:' 158 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2004-06-20: Hello Pro Egg **2007-10-13: Left *' Status:' **2004-06-20: Joined **2007-10-13: Transferred to **2015-04-01: Transferred to **2015-08-10: Retired *'Ciao Bella Cinquetti Color:' Purple *'Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2007) **Ciao Bella Cinquetti (2006-2015) ** (2009-2011) ** (2011-2012) **Team Makenki (2014) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Nail art, taking pictures, eating, singing *'Special Skill:' Badminton *'Strong Point:' Willfullness *'Weak Point:' Gets bored easily *'Charm Point:' Her cheeks *'Favorite Music Genre:' Western music *'Favorite Sports:' Baseball, soccer *'Dislikes': Her skin color *'Favorite Food:' Apples, strawberries, meat *'Least Favorite Food:' Green pepper, eggplant *'Favorite Phrase:' Onaka suita (お腹すいた; I'm hungry) *'Favorite Word:' Smile *'Favorite English Word:' Love *'Favorite Color:' Purple *'Favorite Animal:' Cat *'Favorite Flower:' Lily *'Favorite School Subjects:' Society, Music *'Favorite TV Show:' Yo ni mo Kimyouna Monogatari *'Favorite Movie:' Nihon Chinbotsu *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' Suki na Senpai *'Looks Up To:' Matsuura Aya, Goto Maki Discography Solo Songs *2011.08.31 Hatsukoi no kakera (初恋のカケラ) (THE Possible Cover) *2012.08.29 Nanja Korya?! (なんじゃこりゃ？！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.04.10 Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! (全力バンザーイ！My Glory！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.09.11 Otome! Be Ambitious! (乙女! Be Ambitious!) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.09.11 Sakura (さくら) (THE Possible Cover) *2014.11.16 Furachi Mistake! (ふらち Mistake!) *2015.07.08 Omotesando (表参道) (THE Possible / Ciao Bella Cinquetti Cover) DVDs *2009.08.26 Akkyan Chu (あっきゃんChu) *2011.07.13 Akkyan Buchu (あっきゃんBuchu) Discography Featured In Albums= ;Ciao Bella Cinquetti *① Be Possible! *Kyuukyoku no THE Possible Best Number Shuu 1 *6nenme Start! *2 Shiawase no Akashi *Aratamemashite, THE Possible Desu! ~Nyuumon Hen Best~ *1116 |-|Singles= ;Ciao Bella Cinquetti *Young DAYS!! *Hatsukoi no Kakera *Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta *Kaze no Uwasa *HAPPY 15 *Love Message! *Kazoku e no Tegami *Ijiwaru Crazy love *Shiawase no Katachi *Family ~Tabidachi no Asa~ *Watashi no Miryoku / LOVE^2 Paradise *Nanja Korya?! *Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! *Otome! Be Ambitious! *Yuuki Super Ball! *Omotesandou / Futakotamagawa / Never Never Give Up ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Team Makenki *Mugen, Fly High!! Works Theater * 2006.08.02 CRY FOR HELP! ~Uchuu Station Chikaku no Baiten ni te~ (CRY FOR HELP!～宇宙ステーション近くの売店にて～) * 2010 Fushigi Yuugi (as Hongo Yui) * 2011 Fushigi Yuugi ~Shujaku Hen~ (as Hongo Yui) * 2011 Alice in Chrono Paradox * 2012 Fushigi Yuugi ~Seiryuu Hen (as Hongo Yui) TV Programs *2014-2015 The Girls Live Movies *2011 Cheerfu11y (チアフリー) Photobooks Solo *2009.06.25 Akkyanbee (あっきゃんべー) Group *2007.07.13 Doki☆Doki☆Possible (ドキ☆ドキ☆ポッシボー) *2007.07.13 Kyapi♡Kyapi♡Possible? (キャピ♡キャピ♡ポッシボー) *2008.08.25 Baribari Mizugi DE Possible! (バリバリ水着DEポッシボー！) Trivia *Her favorite character is Stitch. *Her lucky number is 28. *She compares herself to a cat. *Her ideal type is someone shy, while she doesn't like people who show off too much. *She has the same last name as Tsubaki Factory member Akiyama Mao. See Also *Gallery:Akiyama Yurika External Links *Official Blog (inactive) *Official Twitter (inactive) es:Akiyama Yurika Category:1992 Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:2004 Additions Category:Ciao Bella Cinquetti Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:October Births Category:Blood Type AB Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:2007 Departures Category:Purple Member Color Category:AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Libra Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Monkey Category:Retired